Grounded
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon discovering that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have been crime fighting with Meek; Lynn Sr grounds his son and quarantine's the mansion, but Frieza attacks with a plan to destroy Earth. Meanwhile; the Scottsman wins a house to a contest he didn't enter, but eventually learns that it's a trap set up by Gorilla Grodd
1. Alien Interrogation

In the night skies of Toon City; a bunch of aliens appeared at a weapons factory and started grabbing tons of weapons.

One alien who looked like a blue version of Captain Ginyu inspected an RPG.

He spoke an alien language which translated "Got the RPG design our lord wanted." to another alien who looked like Zarbon.

The other alien spoke the same language which translated "Good, his plans will go into affect soon. "as well.

The two heard a window breaking and looked up to see Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit landing on the ground.

The two aliens became shocked and the first alien spoke in the same alien language which translated to "Who the hell is that?"

Meek then looked at the two aliens and shot a net on the Zarbon alien, causing the Ginyu alien to run out of the factory.

The meerkat then approached the alien.

"Who do you work for?" said Meek.

The alien turned to Meek and spoke in his language, "You can't understand a word I'm saying, and even if you could, I wouldn't tell you bitch."

Meek then spoke the same language which translated to "Now your pissing me off bitch."

He grabbed the alien and dragged him out of the factory before tossing him onto the Bounty Mobile which Lincoln and Ronnie in their hero costumes were in, shocking the two.

"He's nuts, this thing might be destroyed." said Ronnie.

"We'll be fine, this thing is supposed to withstand a tank assault." said Lincoln.

The door opened up and the alien who was knocked out and wearing anti power cuffs was placed in the car and Meek entered it before closing the door.

"Make sure he doesn't try to break out of those cuffs." said Meek.

He then drove off.

Later; the alien was strapped to a chair in the Bounty Cave and was also wearing some type of collar before being splashed in the face with water, waking him up.

The alien became confused and looked around before seeing Meek staring at him.

"Like the collar?" said Meek.

The alien noticed the collar around his neck.

"It'll make you speak my language, now let's talk about what you and your friend were doing in that factory." said Meek.

"Go to hell." the alien said in English sounding like Gilbert Gottfried.

Meek smacked the alien across the face.

"There are children present, and that can be arranged if you don't start talking." said Meek.

"Sorry I didn't realize there was a child here." said the Alien.

Lincoln and Ronnie groaned.

"Children, plural." said Ronnie.

"Sheesh, and people say I'm cold." said the alien.

"I know a woman who is both emotionally and literally cold." said Meek.

With Killer Frost; she sneezed.

She looked around in anger.

"That meerkat must have been talking about me, I know it." said Killer Frost.

Back in the Bounty Cave.

"Still, I ain't telling you nothing." said the alien.

Meek became mad.

"Orange Dragon, Hawk, the two of you better return home, it's about to get ugly." said Meek.

The two nodded and left.

"Do you bleed?" said Meek.

The alien gulped.

At Toon Manor; Lincoln in his every day clothes entered through the attic window, but a light was shined at his eyes.

Lincoln groaned.

"Relax, it's just me." said a voice.

The light moved away from his eyes and Lincoln saw that Ben Tennyson was sitting on a mattress with a flashlight.

Lincoln became shocked.

"Ben?" said Lincoln, "What're you doing here?"

"I know what you've been doing for a while now." said Ben.

Lincoln became confused.

"How?" said Lincoln.

"Word spreads like wildfire in this mansion, but don't worry, your father's the only one who knows nothing." said Ben.

"Until now." said a voice.

The two turned and saw a mad Lynn Sr at the attic entrance.

"And to think that I was starting to grow fond of that meerkat." said Lynn Sr.

Ben walked over to the entrance and pulled a lever, causing it to open and the ladder to come down.

He then climbed out of the attic before pushing the door back up.

The omnitrix wearing hero pulled out his phone and started texting Meek before sending a text saying 'Best keep your distance from the mansion, Lynn Sr now knows what you've been putting Lincoln through.'

Kai then appeared and looked at the closed attic door.

"He finally figured it all out?" said Kai.

"Yep, his son and his girlfriend have been fighting crime with Meek for weeks now." said Ben.

He then pulled out a recorder pen.

"Note to self, make up a poem involving the words meek and week." said Ben.

Back in the Bounty Cave; Meek had the alien tied up upside down over a pool of boiling lava.

The alien became shocked.

"Where the shit did you get hot lava in here?" said the alien.

"Don't ask question's you don't want to know the answer to." said Meek.

He heard a vibrating sound and opened up his left gauntlet screen to see Ben's text.

He became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

He closed up the screen.

"Am I off the hook now?" said the alien.

Meek became mad.

"Nope, I'll be lowering you now." said Meek.

He grabbed a reel and started lowering the alien down to the lava.

"HIS NAME IS LORD FRIEZA!" yelled the alien.

Meek is shocked.

He stopped lowering the alien and pulled him away from the lava.

"Frieza you say?" said Meek.

The alien nodded.

"I find that hard to believe since last I heard, he was blasted from existence months after returning to life." said Meek.

The alien gulped.

"He may have started a new army after returning again." said the alien, "Made use of the Namekian Dragonballs."

Meek then threw the alien into the lava and he screamed in pain before he melted into nothing.

"I'd better call it a night. For the time being, I'll be trying to stop this threat on my own, Lynn Sr will quarantine his own family in the mansion, do the same thing at Bobby and Ronnie's apartment, and Wart is visiting his sister." said Meek.

He pushed a button on his left gauntlet and his armor disappeared, revealing his every day clothes before he went to the fireman pole and pushed the up button, causing the pad he was on to push up.


	2. Scottsman Winner

In Splat Burger; the Scottsman was on stage playing his bagpipes poorly.

A ton of people in the restaurant were covering their ears, including Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"There's an open mic night that's screaming kill me now." said Dewey.

"I'll say." said a Random guy and took out a gun and killed himself.

Eventually someone had enough of it.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop." said a random woman as the Scottsman stopped playing his bagpipes, "You sound like a dying elephant, that's horrible."

"I resent that." said Horton the Elephant.

The Scottsman became mad.

"How dare you, you wouldn't know good music if a deaf man was playing the flute next to your ear." said the Scottsman.

"Really Scottsman?" asked the duck in red. "It's loud enough to wake the dead"

"Literally." said the Blue Duck and pointed to some sleepy ghosts.

"So much for that." said Louie.

"The bagpipes are the sounds that we Scottish men charge into battle to." said the Scottsman.

However; everyone went to a salad bar and started tossing tomatoes at the Scottsman.

"That's rude." said the Scottsman.

The Splat Burger boss became shocked by what was going on.

"This isn't good." said the boss.

He then placed a sign that said $1 on the bar.

"Much better." said the boss.

Then one patron gave the man a dollar before pulling out some tomatoes and tossing them at the Scottsman.

Later; a tomato drench Scottsman walked out of Splat Burger with his bagpipes which was now deflated.

He grumbled.

"Stupid people thinking that I can't play well. I'll show them someday I'll be rich and own that restaurant." said Scottsman.

A letter was placed in front of him.

He noticed it and picked it up.

"Dear Scottsman, you've won a house?" the Scottsman read.

He became confused.

"My eyes must be needing checking to, because I could have sworn the letter said I won a house." He said.

He did some thinking.

"I don't remember entering a contest of any kind." said the Scottsman.

He then smirked.

"Oh well, better see what this is about." said the Scottsman.


	3. Frieza

The next day at the mansion; Spongebob who was starting up his patty wagon backed it up out of the garage, but felt something gooey like and stopped.

He got out of the wagon and looked down only to see something.

"Weird." said Spongebob.

He then tried to stick his hand out of the garage, but felt the same gooey stuff.

He became shocked.

"Wow, this is either some special brand of jello, or a gateway to a laboratory that's more secret then Area 51 and Area 52." said Spongebob.

Lynn Sr entered the garage.

"No, it's a quarantine." said Lynn Sr.

Spongebob became confused.

"Why?" said Spongebob.

"Just last night I found out that my only son has been crime fighting with that meerkat for several nights now. So I set up this force field to make sure that no one in my family will get into any trouble, no way out." said Lynn Sr.

Sonic approached the garage door exit and felt the jello substance before going Darkspine and using his flaming hands to melt the entry way.

Lynn Sr became shocked as Sonic turned back to normal and got into his car before driving out of the garage.

Spongebob chuckled.

"Did you see that coming, huh, huh, did you?" said Spongebob.

The Loud father grumbled and left and saw his son in the living room mad.

"So close to stopping a supposed alien invasion, and already this place is like prison." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr groaned.

"No it isn't." said Lynn Sr.

Knuckles tried to leave the mansion, but couldn't due to the jello like walls.

He groaned and looked at the fireplace.

"If Santa Claus can do it, anyone can." said Knuckles.

He went to the fireplace and started climbing up it.

The echidna eventually reached the top and jumped off the roof before landing on the ground.

Lynn Sr looked outside and became shocked.

"Why did I ever give him my blessings." said Lynn Sr and turned to his son. "Look I'm sorry but it's for your own good."

Lincoln sighed.

"Dad Meek and I have been doing great besides Luna is also a hero and your not freaking out." He said.

"I've seen him infiltrate a spaceship, beat up a ton of one eyed aliens, and hack into a computer last fanfic, it's a little disturbing." said Lynn Sr.

Ben walked over to the entry way but was stopped by the jello substance.

"Eh, if this is going to keep everyone quarantined inside and outside, it wont do good against Meek, there hasn't been any security system he hasn't broken into or out of yet." said Ben.

With Meek; he was at the entry way of a building with some type of eye scanner entry.

The meerkat inspected the scanner.

"A retinal eye pattern scanner." said Meek.

He rolled up his left jacket sleeve, revealing his left gauntlet.

The meerkat then opened up his screen before pushing a button on it, revealing a random human eye.

He held the screen up to the eye scanner and it scanned the eye before the door opened up.

"And to think I was going to pull off a Question by throwing a plant through a window." said Meek.

He then laughed.

"Better call Lincoln for help." said Meek.

He started to dial Lincoln's number but stopped.

"Oh yeah, he could be grounded." said Meek.

He then walked into the building and saw a laboratory entry way with a keypad on it.

"What to push." said Meek.

He pulled a wire from his right gauntlet and placed it on the keypad before the numbers 3185 appeared and opened the door.

He became shocked.

"Wow, that was easy." said Meek.

He entered the lab and saw tons of aliens doing tons of work.

"Interesting." said Meek.

He saw an alien that looked like a green version of Stitch in dog disguised form but in blue and white Frieza Army Armor over a black jumpsuit with a food cart coming by and hid behind a huge tree.

The alien came by the tree and Meek grabbed the alien and pulled him behind the tree before tons of punching sounds were heard.

Meek now in the outfit that the alien was wearing emerged from the tree.

He looked at the outfit.

"This makes me look fat." said Meek.

He then looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

"But it's a Classic from Star Wars and Wizard of Oz." He said.

The meerkat then walked off with the food cart.

Later; he entered a room where an alien was checking out some stuff on a chalkboard behind his chair.

Meek entered the room and looked at a piece of paper.

"Your coffee Lord Frieza." said Meek.

The alien turned around, revealing that it was Frieza in his first form.

"Thank you." said Frieza.

He saw Meek and became confused.

"Who the hell are you?" said Frieza.

"I'm Carl, the Food Cart alien." said Meek.

"I don't remember hiring someone like you." said Frieza.

"I just started last week, the supervisor of this place hired me on the spot when I was touring." said Meek.

Frieza nodded.

"Okay." said Frieza.

Meek placed a coffee cup on the desk before walking out of the room.

The same alien that Meek beat up emerged from the tree dazed and confused.

"Oh, my head." said the alien.

Meek returned and punched the alien across the face, knocking it out.

He put the alien on the food cart, removed the clothes he was in before putting his own back on and pushed the cart away, sending it through a door, making a crashing sound, some cat meows, a clucking, and an explosion.

"Not my problem." said Meek.

He held his right hand in the air and shot a grappling hook onto a railing before being pulled up to it.

In Bobby's apartment; the teenager was about to leave when he was stopped by the same jello substance in Toon Manor.

He became confused.

"What the?" said Bobby.

He touched the substance some more and looked at some type of control panel.

"That's just great, who would do such a thing?" said Bobby.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

With Meek; he was still keeping watch over the aliens in his Bounty Hunter outfit when his left gauntlet rang.

He flipped the screen open.

"Hello?" said Meek.

A split screen appeared with Bobby on the other side.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a thing about disabling a security system, would you?" said Bobby.

"Lynn Sr did it at your place to huh?" said Meek.

Bobby became shocked.

"How can you be so sure?" said Bobby.

"It was a hunch." said Meek.

At the Manor Lynn St sneezed.

"Why that no good motherf-"Lynn Sr said before the scene quickly changed back to the call.

"Okay, show me a picture of the security system." said Meek.

Bobby took a photo of the security panel and pushed send.

Meek saw the photo.

"Okay, first off, you've got to open it up." said Meek.

Bobby opened the panel and saw a red, blue, and yellow wire.

"Which wire do I have to cut?" said Bobby.

"The red wire will set the thing off if it's cut, you'll have to cut the blue and yellow wires at the same time." said Meek.

Bobby nodded and cut the blue and yellow wires at once.

"That it?" said Bobby.

"Exactly, the system is now disabled for good." said Meek.

Bobby turned off his phone and walked out of his apartment with no problems.

"Alright, that was easy." said Bobby.

At Toon Manor; Lynn Sr was about to leave the mansion, but was unable to due to the jello system.

He groaned.

"Of course, I set it up to keep my own family safe, yet not to allow me to walk out." said Lynn Sr.

He walked over to the panel and pulled out an instruction booklet.

"The password has to involve you youngest's birthday, the address of the last place you lived in, your social security number, and the maiden name of your wife's best friend." Lynn Sr.

He became shocked.

"Oh boy. I'd better get anyone with tons of smarts to figure this out." said Lynn Sr.

"You won't be able to, they're all on Galvan Prime, even Lisa's with them." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr groaned.

"What a time to take a vacation." said Lynn Sr.

"I could offer you one solution, but you won't like it after you figured out what I do every once in a while with Meek, he's the only other person at this point who might be able to get the whole thing disabled." said Lincoln.

His father sighed.

"You're right and I guess I did over react. I mean you have Dragon Pokémon and we live with people who battle evil every day or so." said Lynn Sr and smiled, "Your officially Un-Grounded."

Lincoln nodded.

"Now about getting rid of this security system." said Lincoln.

Back in the factory; Meek was placing a robotic bug with a camera on the ceiling.

"Keep a sharp eye on the lookout for anything suspicious little guy." said Meek.

He then climbed into the air vent before leaving the building.

His left gauntlet started ringing and he pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" said Meek.

A split screen appeared and Lynn Sr was on the other line.

"Hey, listen, this might be weird coming from me after what I did, but-"Lynn Sr said before being interrupted by Meek.

"Let me guess, you want me to come over to the mansion and disable the security system you bought to keep your family safe and you have no idea how to permanently disable it." said Meek.

Lynn Sr nodded.

"Yes and I'm sorry I guess you and mh son do make a good team." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, yeah, I just have him and Ronnie stay in the car while I take care of the violent stuff." said Meek.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Don't worry it's got air conditioning." said Meek.

"Okay." said Lynn Sr.

"Any who, I just placed a tiny spy bug in a building that an alien invasion is about to start at, so I'll be there real soon." said Meek.

He ended the call as the split screen disappeared, leaving Lynn Sr confused.

"How will he do that?" asked the father.


	4. Gorilla Grodd

With the Scottsman; he was walking down a highway looking at a map.

"That place should be here somewhere, but where?" said Scottsman.

He put the map down and saw a home simillar to The Batman version of Wayne Manor.

He looked at the letter, a picture of said building.

The Scottsman smiled.

"This is the place." said the Scottsman.

He then opened the gates.

"This brings me back to me own birth." said the Scottsman.

 **Flashback**

A scottish woman was going into labor at a hospital as a doctor was trying to get a baby out and a scottish man was comforting his wife.

"Breath honey, breath." the scottish man said sounding like Jumba.

The woman became mad.

"Shut up you bony bastard, you did this to me." said the woman.

"I can see the head, and for some odd reason it has a beard on it." said the doctor.

The parents became shocked.

"Say what now?" said the woman.

"Here we go, it's coming, it's-"The doctor said before becoming shocked, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Now what?" said the man.

The doctor showed the two a baby Scottsman, but he had a pistol for a leg.

"This child's got a gun for a leg and foot." said the doctor.

The baby cried and growled.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DOCTOR!" shouted the baby

The father laughed.

"What a relief, he insults already." said the father.

 **End Flashback**

The Scottsman laughed.

"Good times." said the Scottsman.

He smirked and entered the mansion.

"Nice place." said the Scottsman.

He saw a statue of a gorilla.

"Wow." said the Scottsman.

He looked at a sign next to the statue.

"Gorrila's are number one, yeah right." said the Scottsman.

He used his sword and destroyed them.

"What do you think of that Giant Furred, Clype-Dreep-Bachle, Gether-Uping-Blate-Maw, Bleathering, Gomeril, Jessie, Oaf-Looking, Scooner, Nyaff, Plookie, Shan, Milk-Drinking, Soy-Faced Shilpit, Mim-Moothed, Sniveling, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-Blaugh, Vile-Stoochie, Cally-Breek-Tattie?" said the Scotsman.

In an security room; Gorilla Grodd(Justice League Unlimited) who was watching everything became mad.

"That no good fatass human." said Grodd.

He smashed a bowl of fruit.

"I'll kill him." said Grodd.

He then noticed the smashed fruit.

"Right after I get more fruit." He said.


	5. Security Disabling

At the mansion; Lynn Sr and Lincoln were sitting in the living room.

"That meerkat should have been here by now." said Lynn Sr.

Then Meek appeared from the chimney.

"Sorry it took me a while, I had to make a stop at Bobby's apartment to get Ronnie Anne, then a trip to the cave for the Orange Dragon and Hawk costumes, and then me and Ronnie made a trip to Hater's ship where Ronnie destroyed the Watchdogs entire stock of pudding." said Meek.

In Hater's ship's cafeteria; a watchdog was cleaning up the entire place which was messed up with tons of butterscotch pudding.

"Why must it be butterscotch? It's always butterscotch." said the watchdog.

Back at the mansion.

"Where is Ronnie anyways?" said Lincoln.

"Outside the front door, now to see about that security system." said Meek.

He approached the security system and opened it up before cutting the blue and yellow wires at the same time.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"How did you?" said Lynn Sr.

Meek turned to Lynn Sr.

"You used the same thing at Bobby's apartment, he called me about disabling it and I told him what to do." said Meek.

"Why didn't you tell me how to disable it?" said Lynn Sr.

"Because you of all people should have known to check the last page of the instruction booklet on how to disable a security system." said Meek.

Lynn Sr became mad.

"Why you little." said Lynn Sr.

He was about to strangle Meek, but the meerkat pushed a button on his armor and Lynn Sr was sprayed in the face with water.

"Plus I came along just to see your expression." said Meek.

"Why you little." said Lynn Sr.

He tried to strangle Meek again, but was sprayed in the face again.

"We could keep on doing this Simpsons thing over and over again, but it's very obvious that I'll just win." said Meek.

However Lynn Sr grabbed Meek and strangled him.

The armor then zapped Lynn Sr, making him let go of Meek.

"What was that?" said Lynn Sr.

"New defense mechanism." said Meek, "Someone tries to bring harm to me like that will get zapped. Wound up installing that after the whole evil Purple Parasite incident."

"Can I come in now?" Ronnie said from outside the mansion.

"Sure." said Meek.

The door opened up and Ronnie was in her Hawk outfit.

Lynn Sr is shocked.

"Cutting those wires did work." said Lynn Sr.

"Yep, but if you were to cut the red wire while the system was still online, then the alarm would go off." said Meek, "Just be glad one of your daughters is dating someone that was mentored by a bounty hunter."

Lynn Sr nodded.

"Wasn't really fond of the guy up until four years ago." said Meek, "Anyways, where did you get that system from? I should get a look at the box."

Lynn Sr pulled out a box and gave it to Meek who inspected it.

"The Frieza Army gelatin security system." said Meek, "How do you like that, I was just at that guys factory."

Ronnie became confused.

"What were you doing in a factory?" said Ronnie.

"Checking out the lead to an alien invasion." said Meek.

Ronnie Anne nodded.

"The confession of that one alien I interrogated last night was enough I needed." said Meek.

He then thought of something.

"Oh yeah, I even got something for Lincoln." said Meek.

He pulled out a mask that looked like Jake Long in dragon form's head.

"I made some improvements to the costume and mask, once this thing is put on, you'll be in the Orange Dragon outfit already." said Meek.

He placed the mask on Lincoln, causing the Orange Dragon costume to appear on the albino kids body.

Lincoln checked himself out.

"Nice." said Lincoln.

"I know." said Meek, "Now about this predicament we're in."

Later; the four were in the Bounty Cave.

Meek was grabbing tons of bombs.

"We sneak into the building, place tons of bombs all over the place, and blow it up sky high." said Meek.

"What about that bug you placed in the building?" said Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry, I've got tons of those things." said Meek.

"Yep. Also let's hope this goes better then that Pokémon Battle I had." said Lincoln

 **Cutaway Gag**

Lincoln was with his new Pokémon a Alolan Vulpix and he smirked.

"Alright Vulpix, let's do this." said Lincoln.

Alola Vulpix nodded.

The two turned to a guy dressed like a girl.

Lincolnn became shocked.

"What the?" said Lincoln.

"I'm a pretty little girl." said the Hiker.

"Eh, I beg to differ. Vulpix, freeze the man." said Lincoln.

Vulpix used Ice Beam on the hiker, freezing him in a block of ice." said Lincoln.

"What the?" The "girl" asked.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Meek shivered.

"Don't get me started, I just torched the ballerina man outfit that was in the hero costume closet three days ago." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Napier was holding the Ballerina Man outfit in front of a target that Meek was looking at.

"A little to the left." said Meek.

Napier moved the outfit left.

"To the right a bit." said Meek.

Napier moved the outfit right.

"Little more." said Meek.

Napier moved the outfit a smidge to the right.

"Perfect." said Meek.

He aimed his right hand at the outfit and fired a heater laser from his gauntlet onto the outfit, burning it up.

 **End Flashback**

"Don't ask why there was a Ballerina Man outfit in the closets. I'm still trying to get over that one scene from that weird film Mystery Men that had Ben Stiller and Kel Mitchell." said Meek, "Still gives me chills down my spine."

A Ringing sound is heard and Meek answered the phone on his gauntlet.

"AMEN TO THAT!" Double G's voice is heard.

Meek then closed the phone.

"Anyways, let's stop an alien invasion and possibly die trying." said Meek.

Everyone looked at Meek shocked.

"DIE!" They asked.

"Eh, you never know, odds are none of us would have been lucky enough to make it out alive during the Killjoy war." said Meek.

Lincoln did some thinking.

"He makes a valid point." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr nodded.


	6. Scotsman Vs Gorilla Grodd

Back with the Scottsman; he was walking around the place.

He was looking at tons of gorilla pictures.

"This moron must really love apes." said the Scottsman.

He then became confused.

"If I'm gonna live here I'm gonna get rid of these." He said.

A very angry Gorilla Grodd appeared.

"Fat chance human." said Grodd.

The Scotsman turned to Grodd and became shocked.

"Wow, and everyone says that wookies are hairy and bad tempered." said Scotsman.

Gorilla Grodd is shocked.

"I AM NOT A WOOKIE!" He roared. "SINCE WHEN DO WOOKIES SPEAK ENGLISH!

"Tell me something I don't know." said the Scotsman.

"This place being a prize was a trap so that I can use you as a test subject to turning humans into apes." said Grodd.

The Scotsman became shocked.

"Wha-I spent the whole day admiring this place which I supposedly won which was a trap for a stupid evil plan? And I thought those tone deaf women who used their singing to hypnotize me best friend was idiotic." said the Scotsman.

"You're coming with me." said Grodd.

The Scotsman scoffed.

"As if." said the Scotsman.

He raised his machine gun leg up and started shooting at Grodd.

But the monkey dodge it.

Grodd tackled Scotsman and the two started wrestling.

"You're surprisingly strong." said Grodd.

"Aye, I've worked out so many times." said Scotsman.

Grodd smirked

"So have I." He said.

He lifted the Scotsman up in the air before tossing him into a gorilla statue.

The statue was about to tip over, but a shocked Grodd grabbed the statue and set it back in place.

"There we go." said Grodd.

He turned to the Scotsman.

"I'm trying not to destroy anything in this mansion, it's all very expensive." said Grodd.

The Scotsman nodded and punched Grodd in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall, making a vase tip over.

The Scotsman became shocked.

"Careful." said the Scotsman.

The vase fell over and Grodd grabbed the vase before putting it back in place.

The Scotsman sighed in relief.

Grodd sighed before charging towards the Scottsman and pushing him against a wall, causing a gorilla picture to fall over.

Scotsman grabbed the picture and put it back in place.

He then punched Grodd in the face, knocking him out.

Scotsman then dragged Grodd out of the room before closing the door, causing tons of breaking sounds to be heard.

"Oh well, I was going to break that stuff anyways." said the Scotsman.


	7. Defeating Frieza

In Frieza's factory; he was sitting on a throne as tons of aliens were working.

"How are the weapons doing?" said Frieza.

An alien who looked like a Green Burter turned to Frieza.

"Already merged into one bomb." said the alien.

Frieza chuckled.

"Excellent." said Frieza.

Unknown to the aliens; Meek was sneaking around the base setting up bombs.

He placed a bomb in the boiler before turning it on.

He smirked.

"There we go." said Meek.

He then snuck out of the base before getting into the car where Lincoln, Ronnie, and Lynn Sr were waiting.

The meerkat then pushed a button on his gauntlet, causing the whole building to explode.

The explosion cleared off, revealing that all the aliens were dead while Frieza was unharmed.

He looked around and became shocked.

"MY PLANS!" yelled Frieza.

He turned to a dead alien who looked like a blue version of Gludo.

"Not Whip." said Frieza.

He then turned to a dead alien who looked like a green version of Experiment 625 AKA Reuben.

"Not Saurkraut." Frieza said before sighing, "Eh I'll let that one slide, he's always stealing everyone's sandwiches."

Back in the Bounty Mobile.

"Well, that's that, now let's get out of here before the bad news police get here." said Meek.

However before he could drive off; the group noticed an angry Frieza with a foot on the car.

"Victim's of circumstance." said Meek.

"You fools, look at what you have done. Do you have any idea how much it cost just to get this thing working? I had to rent a building, hire tons of aliens, and I lost my security deposit." said Frieza.

Everyone fell Anime style after hearing that.

"No matter, time to kill." said Frieza.

Meek got out of the car and pulled out a can of pepper spray and sprayed Frieza in the eyes.

The alien screamed in pain.

"MY EYES!" yelled Frieza.

He moves backwards not knowing he is near a bottomless pit.

"MY EYES!" He shouted.

He moved back one more time and started falling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the evil alien as he fell in the bottomless pit.

Everyone but Meek became shocked.

"Should we be worried about if he returns?" said Lynn Sr.

"Nope, pepper spray effects wear off in two hours, but my brand of it lasts 24 hours, the only way Frieza can even fight is if his eyes are working properly." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"Fair enough." said Lincoln.

Meek then pulled out a huge bomb.

"Just in case he does return." said Meek.

He went over to the hole and dropped the bomb down the pit.

An explosion was heard in the pit.

"So much for bottomless." said Meek, "And this was nothing compared to my recent battle with Two Face."

 **Flashback**

Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit and Two Face were next to some type of cauldron full of hot chocolate.

"I followed you to this hot chocolate factory Harvey, and this time, you ain't going anywhere." said Meek.

Two Face pulled out a gun and aimed it at Meek.

"Not so fast Bounty Hunter, your fate lies in the hands of this quarter." Two Face said as he pulled out his quarter, "Heads, you live, tails, you die."

He flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"Oh death." said Two Face.

Meek punched Two Face across the face, sending him crashing into the cauldron, and burning his bad side, making him scream.

Later; Two Face on a hospital bed was looking at a reflection as Meek was in the same room.

"I'm sorry Harvey." said Meek.

"Don't call me Harvey, call me by my new name." Two Face said before turning around, revealing some brown parts on his bad side, "Three Face."

Three Fave grabbed some type of dice.

"This is my three sided die, 1 you live, 2 you die, 3 we drink hot chocolate together." said Three Face.

He then rolled the die.

"Well, looks like you're going to three sided die." said Three Face.

He pushed a cart full of bleach out of the way, but it fell on the ground and tried to leap to Meek.

"WAIT HARVEY, WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLEACH!" yelled Meek.

But the man fell on the bleach and screamed in pain.

Later; the two were on a rooftop and Three Face had his back turned to Meek.

"Three Face I'm really sorry about what happened at the hospital." said Meek.

"Call me by my new name." Three Face said before turning around, revealing that his bad side was even more disfigured, "Four Face."

He then held a hand with four straws.

"I've got four straws in my hand. Choose the shortest one you die, you chose the longest one you live, the other two will determine weather I throw bleach on your costume or we drink hot chocolate together." said Four Face.

Meek became mad.

"Alright Four Face I'll play your game." said Meek.

He did some thinking before pulling out a straw.

Later; the two were in a cafe as Meek was eating some soup and Four Face was drinking hot chocolate.

"This is really good." said Four Face.

Meek nodded.

"The soups not bad either." said Meek.

"Oh yeah? Let me try some." said Four Face.

He reached for the soup but Meek tried to keep Four Face from taking it.

"NO WAIT HARVEY, NO!" yelled Meek.

But the soup wound up splashing on Four Face, making him scream in pain.

"Yeesh." said Meek.

He turned to a waiter.

"Check please." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

"At least the soup turned him back to Two Face." said Meek.


	8. Payback

In Meek's mansion; Meek in his shorts, Lincoln, and Ronnie walked into the gym room.

"Time for a workout session." said Meek.

"Amen." said Lincoln.

"I even like the punching bag you got." said Ronnie.

The three turned to Lynn Sr who was dangling upside down.

"Is this really necessary?" said Lynn Sr.

Meek smirked.

"Nope." He said, "I just really want to do this."

He then got into fighting position.

"I should warn you, I box bare handed." said Meek.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Lynn Sr.

Meek then started punching Lynn Sr in the back.

"This feels good, just four more hours, and then I'll call it quits." said Meek.

Lynn Sr groaned.

"That's what you get for trapping everyone in a jello security system." said Lincoln.

With the Scotsman; he was tossing all the monkey related stuff out of the mansion he was in.

"Good thing I found that deed the ape had to this place." said the Scotsman.

He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Aw yeah, this is the perfect place to raise me pride and joy." said the Scotsman.

A knocking was heard and the Scotsman walked over to the front door and opened it up only to be trampled by all his daughters.

The man groaned before laughing.

"Those be me girls." said the Scotsman.


End file.
